<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>世上最辣的啦啦队员（闪超篇） by Jackie1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174677">世上最辣的啦啦队员（闪超篇）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie1996/pseuds/Jackie1996'>Jackie1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie1996/pseuds/Jackie1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>沃利·韦斯特许了一个生日愿望。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>世上最辣的啦啦队员（闪超篇）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>说归说，闹归闹，别拿时空开玩笑。</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>                             ——巴里·艾伦</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>沃利·韦斯特把他的二手丰田停在中心城高中的停车场，拉上手刹，关闭发动机，双手扶住方向盘深吸一口气。他拉下镜子梳了梳乱糟糟的红发，努力压制胃里翻腾的紧张和兴奋。透过挡风玻璃能看到一波波的人流，大都是穿衬衫卫衣的普通学生，偶尔走过几个运动员，夹克背后的队徽大得吓人。浪荡小子们开着敞篷和皮卡，女孩结成小队往教学楼里走。</p><p>沃利没有下车，这些人都不是他要找的。在顽强地等了许多年，目睹心上人换了一个又一个男友之后，他要在成为高年级毕业生的第一天向青梅竹马的邻居、橄榄球队的啦啦队长洛斯·文森表明心迹——毕竟此时不冲，更待何时？况且少女刚刚在夏天和球队后卫分手，是时候让她知道到底什么样的小伙才值得付出真心！沃利拿出准备好的一束花，眼睛紧紧盯住洛斯惯用的停车位。</p><p>一辆银色车漆、粉色内饰的雷克萨斯停进沃利右前方的空余车位，从车上下来三个女孩：她们都是金发，颜色浅到不似人间所有，带钻石耳饰，穿短裤或短裙，网球衫，左手手腕绑着一模一样的丝带，手拎绝不在常规消费范围内的皮包，腿又长又直，堆在脚踝的白袜子更显得肌肉流畅紧实。</p><p>“...杜伦去芝加哥绝对是在打掩护...”</p><p>“我听说玛丽安把孩子流掉了！她妈妈可是教堂领唱！”</p><p>“该死，我爸爸非要我选西班牙语，天知道圣母大学会不会在乎这个...”</p><p><strong><em><b>妈的。</b></em></strong>沃利膝盖发软，现在立马开车溜掉似乎是个不错的主意。<strong><em><b>振作点韦斯特！你认识她得有十年了！</b></em></strong></p><p>洛斯从红发少年的车前走过，沃利看不到她的脸，秋日阳光照在女孩光滑的蜜棕色皮肤上仿佛梦幻。韦斯特看着她渐渐走远，猛地拉开车门，冲上去前还不忘小心护住拿束鲜花。</p><p><em>“嗨，洛斯！</em>”</p><p>啦啦队的少女们齐齐转身，三双眼睛好奇地瞪大，沃利脚下一个踉跄，有人轻笑出声。</p><p>“嗨科特尼，嗨金姆。”</p><p>韦斯特脸涨红到和头发一个颜色，他觉得自己笨手笨脚活像个大猩猩。</p><p>“嗨沃利，”说话的是洛斯·文森。“你还好吗？”</p><p>“我...呃...好，挺好。”小伙深吸一口气，递出鲜花的姿势傻气十足。“这个给你。”</p><p>“哦，”洛斯看起来很不确定，但她仍然接过花，沃利暗暗松口气。“谢谢？没真没想到。”</p><p>科特尼和金姆用书本捂住嘴巴小声尖叫，沃利努力忍住不要现在逃跑。</p><p>“啊，你知道，我听说你和T.J的事...我很高兴，不是！呃，我很抱歉！”</p><p>金姆甚至不再掩饰，她笑得直不起腰。</p><p>“那没关系，沃利。”洛斯面色如常，给了男孩莫大勇气。“人嘛，总是来来去去。”</p><p>“洛斯？”韦斯特站直身体，和啦啦队长对视。尽管他的耳尖红的发亮。“周六你有空吗？我是说，一起看个电影啥的，或者去餐厅坐坐，我喜欢卡特家的奶酪酥...”</p><p>现在科特尼也绷不住了。</p><p>“哦，那很好。”校园女王文森小姐依旧微笑，她的眼睛是沃利最喜欢的蓝色。“但是我答应马库斯这周和他去湖边露营，所以，也许改天？我们可以在你的花园里碰头，你知道，就像小时候那样。”</p><p>科特尼和金姆瞪大眼睛，一脸难以置信。</p><p>“呃...马库斯，那个跑卫马库斯...好的，我是说，当然，祝你玩得开心。”</p><p>沃利的胸腔里仿佛噎了一整块派，他难受的要命，一秒钟也不想再呆下去。</p><p>“回见，”韦斯特声音发抖，“女孩们。”</p><p>说完他不等洛斯道别，便转身跑进教学楼，身后毫不意外传来一声积蓄已久的惊声爆笑。</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“我一定会加入球队的，你等着瞧吧！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>肯特家的男孩把门摔得震天响，气呼呼跑出农场，跑过麦田，一口气跑到卢瑟大宅，愤怒地坐到书房唯一的沙发上，浅绿透亮的眼睛发光似的盯住站在一旁、手捧《法哲学原理》和咖啡杯的莱克斯·卢瑟。</p><p>“好吧。”光头青年叹口气，把手里的东西放下，慢慢走到克拉克身边，无可奈何又宽容放纵地看着对方。“又和乔纳森吵架了？”</p><p>“<em>又？</em><strong><b>又？</b></strong>是他悄悄把我的球队选拔申请给抽掉，害我错过时间！”</p><p>“你知道他是在保护你。”</p><p>“<strong><b>用毁掉我生活的方式！</b></strong>”</p><p>莱克斯没说话，他心里有股难以名状的滋味——很少有人在卢瑟面前如此直白地袒露心迹，而克拉克就是这么不同。</p><p>“总之，”少年吸吸鼻子，“我必须加入球队，不管用什么方式！”</p><p>“但是选拔已经结束，男孩。还是说你想顶替掉哪个欢喜鼓舞的新队员？用你爸让你痛苦的方式让他痛苦？”</p><p>“什么？不！”克拉克嘴巴撅起，卢瑟简直被迷住了。“我是说，总有补救的法子，对吧？”</p><p>“没有一种是可以不付出代价的。”莱克斯坐到沙发扶手上，手掌轻轻按住肯特男孩的肩膀。“但是，其实，并不是必须成为<strong><b>球员</b></strong>才能上场。”</p><p>克拉克整个人都振奋起来，可卢瑟拒不告诉他具体方式，直到第二天他们一同来到球队更衣室，而拉娜和克罗伊拿出一套闪亮、紧身、包括束腰上衣和短裙的啦啦队服。</p><p>“<strong><b>什么？</b></strong><em>不要！</em>”</p><p>肯特尖叫着，随即发觉自己听起来很像女孩，于是整张脸都涨成粉色。</p><p>“放松，克拉克。”拉娜对他的反应很是满意。“这是入队仪式，以后会有新的男生制服。”</p><p>“但是我们要把你穿这套的照片发到校报上来证明你也是姐妹！”</p><p>克罗伊掏出相机，克拉克转身逃跑。</p><p>“不，男孩，她在开玩笑！”莱克斯拦住肯特，回头瞪克罗伊一眼。“你只需要穿上它，让我们看看，取笑你一番，就能既不惹恼你爸，又能上橄榄球场了。”</p><p>“这难道还不够恐怖吗！”克拉克惊惧地看着那套服装，“我情愿去当个场边的咖啡男孩！”</p><p>“哦得了！”拉娜把衣服往肯特怀里一塞，推着他往更衣室里走。“快去换上！”</p><p>她砰一声把门关上，留下又气又恼又羞愤的克拉克一边诅咒他的朋友们一边把自己饱满壮硕的身躯塞进紧紧蹦蹦的上衣，以及这要命的裙子根本遮不住屁股。男孩鼓起勇气站到镜子前，仔细打量自己：胸部太大，把上衣撑到极限还有激凸；肩背太壮，和窄小腰身形成鲜明对比。最最夸张的是下半身，克拉克把短裙拼命往下拉才堪堪盖过内裤，他肉乎乎的大腿和挺翘的臀部现在暴露无遗。</p><p>“该死。”肯特男孩原地转个圈，欣赏自己火爆的身材。“莱克斯看到了不知会怎么——”</p><p>一声爆炸般的巨响，伴随着戏剧化的烟雾，克拉克·肯特凭空消失。</p><p>等在门外的三人闻声立刻想要跑进更衣室，却发现门不知怎么已被锁死，无论如何也无法打开。</p><p>“<strong><b>克拉克！</b></strong>”莱克斯焦急地大喊，“<strong><b>你还好吗男孩？</b></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>沃利·韦斯特非常不好。今天是他十六岁生日，除了铁磁约翰·斯图尔特之外没有一个人来参加聚会——尽管他在脸书上邀请了整个高年级。妈妈留言让他“<em>玩得开心</em>”，然而沃利只觉得愤怒、委屈又沮丧。</p><p>“去他们的，伙计。”斯图尔特站在门廊和他道别，“这些人甚至都没胆量和洛斯·文森说话，现在却来嘲笑你？一群脑瘫！”</p><p>“我知道，兄弟，我知道。”</p><p>沃利拥抱朋友，目送他的皮卡消失在车道上。小伙子把自己往床上一扔，盯住天花板上海鹰队姑娘们的年历画报，诅咒自己操蛋的高中生活。</p><p>“<em>你知道我想要什么吗！</em>”他大声对着虚空说到，“<strong><b>我他妈想要和世上最辣的啦啦队员来一场绝对下流的性爱！</b></strong>”</p><p>画报毫无动静。年度海鹰舞者完全没有像亚当·桑德勒电影里演的那样突然出现在他面前。</p><p>“该死。<strong><b>该死！</b></strong>”沃利抓起一个科学课上做出的火山模型扔向墙壁，“<em>这日子赶紧结束吧！</em>”</p><p>模型裂开，摔到地上，滚了几滚。韦斯特恶狠狠盯住它，抓起毛巾，怒气冲冲走进浴室。他刷牙、淋浴、大声唱一首滚石乐队的歌给自己加油鼓劲，然后决定睡觉之前撸一发来结束悲惨的一天。</p><p>沃利拿好乳液和纸巾，把浴巾丢进脏衣篮。在他浑身赤裸准备上床时，猛地发现自己的床已经被一个身材壮硕、神色惊恐、穿着一整套啦啦队制服、甚至还有两个庆祝毛球的男孩给占据了。</p><p>“...呃。”</p><p>沃利思维敏捷、伶牙俐齿，只穿一条搏击短裤。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“你是谁！我在哪！这到底是怎么回事！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>“...哈。”</p><p>陌生男孩瞪住他，那种奇异的绿色让沃利卡壳的大脑开始缓慢运作。</p><p>“嗨。”韦斯特没头没脑地说，男孩并不买账。“嗯...我知道这听起来很疯狂，但是...但是你是海鹰队的新成员吗？”</p><p>“什么？”男孩皱起眉头，鼻子非常可爱。“我原本在更衣室里，不知怎么就到了这儿。这离堪萨斯有多远？”</p><p>“堪萨斯？那可远得很，有好几百英里呢！”</p><p>“哦该死！”男孩生气地扔下沃利的枕头，倒在床上捂住脸。“奇怪的事为什么总是发生在我身上？”</p><p>他的声音听起来很闷，挫败又委屈，让沃利心生同情。</p><p>“我可以帮你回去，你知道。有时候生活真就是狗娘养的。”</p><p>“不，没那么简单。”男孩抬起脸，眼睛湿漉漉。“我甚至离不开这个房间。”</p><p>“...什么？”</p><p>男孩叹口气，站起来，走到门口，拉开房门，然而就在他抬脚准备走出屋子时，一股诡异且无形的力道将他卷回床上。</p><p>“...妈耶。”</p><p>“看到了？每次都是，不管我跑的多快、多用力。你到底是谁？我可没惹着过你。”</p><p>“不，你没有。”沃利烦恼地挠挠头，所有十六岁生日都是这么令人身心俱疲吗？“抱歉，我是沃利·韦斯特，上中心城高中。”</p><p>“克拉克·肯特，斯莫维尔，我家在那有个农场。”</p><p>“酷！”</p><p>克拉克低下头，他心里有些高兴，因为沃利似乎真的觉得有个农场很酷。</p><p>“你有什么主意吗？关于这种情况。你是不是私底下有个通灵俱乐部？”</p><p>说着男孩自己咯咯笑起来，好像他没有穿着一身怪异的制服、被困在距家千里的陌生卧室里。沃利为这种毫无根据的乐观感到惊奇。</p><p>“我没有...好吧我有，没有俱乐部，但是我有。”</p><p>克拉克的眼睛再次瞪大，显得天真懵懂。</p><p>“你到底有没有？”</p><p>沃利叹口气，很明显是事儿和他的<em>生日愿望</em>有关，就好比金·凯瑞的那部电影，而他是搅乱一切的源头——又或许某种<em>魔法</em>才是？</p><p>“今天是我的生日，你懂。十六岁...”</p><p>“生日快乐！”</p><p>克拉克显得喜气洋洋，韦斯特突然觉得事情没有那么糟糕了。</p><p>“我有个朋友，女生，不，我<em>曾经</em>有个朋友，女生。她很受欢迎，后来就...然后我就许了个愿。”</p><p>“哦，”克拉克说。看起来一头雾水。“你许什么愿？”</p><p>沃利再次叹气。人生为何如此艰难？</p><p>“正常的那种，任何十六岁男孩都想要的那种。”</p><p>肯特闭紧嘴巴。他很<em>确定</em>不是所有十六岁男孩都想要和比自己大上六岁、聪明绝顶、傲慢又富有的朋友——还是个男人——上床。</p><p>“...哪种？”</p><p>沃利简直不敢相信，就在他刚刚对克拉克产生好感的时候，对方竟然要把他公开处刑——但是该死的，<em>他</em>才是搞砸一切的人不是吗？</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“包含啦啦队少女和性幻想的那种！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>韦斯特的怒吼让整间屋子都瑟瑟发抖，他喊的那么用力，拳头紧握，浑身发抖，指甲几乎陷进肉里。<strong><em><b>这就是我的生活。</b></em></strong>他想。<strong><em><b>我这该死的、灰暗的、没有一丁点希望可言的生活。</b></em></strong></p><p>“抱歉。”克拉克过了一会才小声说到。“我不是有意...我不知道。”</p><p>“没事。”沃利挫败地坐到床边，肯特缩缩身子为他让出一块地方。“这不是你的错，是我想要和世上最辣的啦啦队员来一场绝对下流的性爱。”</p><p>克拉克愣了一会，随机开始笑，他笑得越来越厉害，最后整个人扑在床上，捂住肚子，浑身战栗。</p><p>“<strong><b>哦我的老天爷！</b></strong>”肯特小子擦惨眼睛，“我打赌你没想到最后圣诞老人给你送了个<em>男孩</em>！”</p><p><strong><em><b>这事儿和圣诞老人有什么关系？</b></em></strong>沃利不知道，沃利也不在乎。事实上克拉克这种无所畏惧的态度让他心里如释重负，<strong><em><b>是啊，有什么好在乎的呢？</b></em></strong></p><p>“倒也不算糟。”沃利趴过去和他的男孩对视，“但是你怎么想？我猜你就是被安排来实现愿望的那个。”</p><p>克拉克拒不回答，他满脸涨红，拉起被单裹住自己。</p><p>“嘿。”沃利凑到克拉克身边，轻轻抚摸对方露在外面的卷曲黑发。“我不会强迫你，如果你不愿意我们就叫警察来，或者去找个什么吉普赛女巫，总会有办法。”</p><p>肯特把脑袋从被单下露出来一点，眼睛亮晶晶盯着沃利。</p><p>“我没说不愿意。”</p><p>这下换韦斯特张张嘴吧却什么也说不出来。</p><p>“你...呃...我想...”</p><p>克拉克又开始气鼓鼓地瞪着他。</p><p>“怎么，你觉得不满意？那你最好趁现在再许个愿望，找个女孩来把我换回——唔！”</p><p>沃利猛地撞上对方，用嘴唇吸住克拉克刻薄的小舌头，任凭肯特双手在他背后胡乱抓挠也不放开。</p><p>“混蛋！”</p><p>克拉克终于获得重新呼吸的机会，他嘴唇水亮，舌尖发麻，整个人都在不安地喘息。</p><p>“哇哦，”沃利有些头脑发晕，似乎陷进许多泡泡里。“你尝起来可真好。”</p><p>肯特男孩低声抱怨，但没有拒绝韦斯特把手伸进他的短裙。农场小子身材结实壮硕，肉乎乎的大屁股很有弹性，沃利把臀瓣捏在手心，渐渐剥掉克拉克的内裤，手指不时掠过藏在沟壑深处的小洞。</p><p>克拉克感到羞耻，他从没想过自己会和一个刚刚认识不到半小时的人发展得如此之快——但是沃利很温柔，接吻的感觉也不错，况且他真的想要回家，所以当阴茎被另一个男孩握住时，氪星人几乎立刻就硬了。</p><p>“...啊...嗯...”</p><p>“事实证明你不讨厌我。”沃利措辞客观，克拉克的肉棒光滑细腻，龟头正可爱地流出前液。“嘿，魔法还挺有眼光，对不对？你确实辣。”</p><p>克拉克想回嘴，想嘲讽他两句，但是自己的小兄弟还被人握在手里呢！</p><p>“...你真是...哼...用力一点！”</p><p>沃利欣然服从，他喜欢那种有主意的女孩——<strong><em><b>现在也喜欢有主意的男孩</b></em></strong>，韦斯特在心里偷笑。</p><p>“啊哈，等等！”</p><p>沃利突然翻身下床，克拉克的阴茎上失去那种温暖紧握的触感，让他从高潮的边缘跌落，心里不免有些气恼。</p><p>“你在——嘿！”</p><p>克拉克刚想发火，却正撞上沃利脱掉短裤、拿起乳液，韦斯特的性器发育很成熟，柱身粗长，一跟青筋从睾丸开始延申，龟头尤其硕大，看的肯特面上一阵灼热。</p><p>“我不想弄伤你。”</p><p>红发小子靠在克拉克身上，慢慢的亲吻他、抚摸他，把那件可笑的上衣一点点脱下，露出农场男孩饱满的胸膛和挺立的乳头，然后双手一路向下，再次摸上紧闭的肛门。</p><p>“嗯...唔...你真坏！”</p><p>“如果痛就告诉我，好吗？”</p><p>沃利把乳液涂满手掌，耐心的在穴口摩擦。克拉克感到好笑，心想<strong><em><b>要是他知道我会飞会怎么样？</b></em></strong>手指慢慢地尝试向内戳刺，肯特努力放松，他喘的厉害，心脏突突地跳动。韦斯特指尖撑开括约肌，他涂上更多乳液，开始浅浅抽插。</p><p>“...啊哈...嗯...好冰...”</p><p><strong><em><b>冰？</b></em></strong>沃利在心里苦笑。克拉克的屁眼又紧又热，随着手指进出收缩吞吐。红发小子看的心急，汗水从额头流到下巴，阴茎硬得发痛，可还是强忍住现在就塞进去操干的欲望，仔细扩张身下这个火辣的屁股。</p><p>当韦斯特伸进两根手指得时候，克拉克终于克制不住开始呻吟。这感觉很好，比他在梦里和卢瑟做得更好——大概是因为更真实、更充盈，让他浑身发烫，又酸又爽。</p><p>“...唔...别...沃利，沃利！”</p><p>“怎么了克拉克？”韦斯特火急火燎，生怕弄伤他的啦啦队男孩。“你不舒服？”</p><p>肯特回头瞪着红发小子，心想<strong><em><b>怎么会有这么傻里傻气得家伙？</b></em></strong></p><p>“你要是再不开始干我，我就真的不舒服了！”</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>沃利愣一下，把手里的乳液扔到一边，紧紧按住克拉克得后颈，肉棒猛地插进不停蠕动得肛门。</p><p>“啊！你...你...啊哈...深一点！”</p><p>韦斯特不说话，咬着牙操这不安分的漂亮男孩。龟头顶开层层肠肉，进出之间把乳液搅成水和白沫，噗哧噗哧的捣弄声和克拉克的浪叫混在一起。沃利的睾丸随着动作在臀肉上拍打，肯特被插得身子发软，上半身塌陷在床上，腰部弯曲更显得屁股又大又圆，沃利忍不住一直摸他。<strong><em><b>再也不不需要什么洛斯了！</b></em></strong>沃利为啦啦队男孩美妙的身体感概。</p><p>“你真棒，克拉克。你操起来真爽！”</p><p>“啊...啊嗯...那，那当然！还用你...啊！”</p><p>沃利用力挺腰，立刻让克拉克嘴边的嘲讽抛到九霄云外。两个少年抱在一起翻滚，韦斯特的汗水蹭到肯特的胸膛，啦啦队男孩在一阵连续的攻势之下尖叫，绞紧双腿屁眼蠕动，后穴猛地喷出一股热流。</p><p>“克拉克？”红发小子稍稍抬起身体，看了看湿掉的床单。“你水都被干出来啦！”</p><p>农场男孩既觉得羞恼又被操的舒爽，<strong><em><b>氪星人的生理可真够奇怪。</b></em></strong></p><p>沃利发现甬道里开始变得湿滑粘腻，阴茎的抽动仿佛是在秋天的沼泽地中行走，费力且沉重。他报复性地更狠干进克拉克体内，知道撞上一块小小的突起。</p><p>“呀！”啦啦队员的身体猛地弹起来，“就就就就是那！”</p><p>“别动，宝贝！让我填满你！”</p><p>韦斯特的汗流进眼睛，他视线一片模糊，脑子更是一团浆糊，只知道摁住他的火辣男孩，一遍又一遍冲撞那个甜蜜、神奇、让宝贝尖叫的小点——</p><p>“啊不不不不太棒了沃利！”</p><p>沃利搞不清楚状况，事实上他已经爽的妈都不认识，更想不起来自己姓甚名谁、身在何方——就好比飞翔，或者自由降落，或者在人群中以一种难以名状的方式慢放一切——<strong><em><b>自由！啊自由！让我挣脱束缚！</b></em></strong></p><p>直到眼前的白光消退，耳朵里嗡嗡的声音平静下来，沃利才意识到处境有多么疯狂：他趴在克拉克背上，软掉的鸡巴还有一半插在对方肛门里，而精液正不停地向外流。韦斯特心虚地咽口吐沫，小心翼翼支起身子，把克拉克翻个面，看到对方也已射精后才松一口气。</p><p>“这个嘛，”沃利盯住农场男孩失焦的眼睛，“还不赖，对吧？”</p><p>“嗯...”克拉克用鼻子拱拱红发小子，“我觉得足够下流了。”</p><p>沃利迟钝地想起自己的生日愿望，突然十分后悔自己只许愿一天。</p><p>“嘿，这是我这辈子最棒的一天。”</p><p>韦斯特非常认真，成长只在一夜之间，他再也不会为学校、女孩、或者流言蜚语而烦恼。</p><p>克拉克冲他微笑，绿眼睛闪着愉悦的光。</p><p>“我喜欢你，沃利·韦斯特。现在去给我那个毛巾，哦老天，你可真是个糟糕的主人！”</p><p>红发少年挠挠头，凑上去吻他的啦啦队员，然后翻身下床冲进浴室，等他兴冲冲返回，准备再和对方深入交流一番时，床铺上已经不见了另一个人的影子。</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><b>克拉克！你还好吗男孩？</b></strong>”</p><p>克拉克一头栽进更衣室角落的破烂沙发，他的制服还穿在身上，屁股里湿滑的感觉消失得无影无踪，只有高潮的余韵还回荡在大脑。</p><p>“<strong><b>肯特！你在哪！</b></strong>”</p><p>是克罗伊和拉娜。肯特来不及想这到底是怎么回事，只顾得上冲到门口去见自己焦急的朋友们。</p><p>“<strong><b>克拉</b></strong>——<em>哦我的老天爷！</em>”</p><p>男孩不好意思地低下头，他知道自己是什么样子——<strong><em><b>非常肉欲，非常下流，足以让任何一个红发少年疯狂</b></em></strong>——然后害羞的看向莱克斯，而一向有话可说的卢瑟此时得表情仿佛刚刚吞下一整条腌鱼。</p><p>“恭喜。”拉娜在克罗伊的尖叫和喊声中冷静地掏出手机，对准克拉克拍照留念。“你现在也是斯莫维尔高中啦啦队的一员啦！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>